


【寡红】触碰 番外.2022年末的一段往事

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *寡红赛博朋克au番外*五十多年前还能蹦哒的寡与女友奥之间的故事*ABO预警.寡A奥O*设定2022年.寡28岁.奥36岁
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	【寡红】触碰 番外.2022年末的一段往事

**Author's Note:**

> *寡红赛博朋克au番外  
> *五十多年前还能蹦哒的寡与女友奥之间的故事  
> *ABO预警.寡A奥O  
> *设定2022年.寡28岁.奥36岁

*  
2022.夜之城.沃森区

每当结束一场演唱会或者是一个难缠任务后的夜晚，Natasha总是喜欢拎着一瓶酒晃悠到公寓大楼的天台上，坐在沙发上边喝酒边看着月亮落到远方的恶土之下，然后迎接第一缕阳光照进这座城市。

每到这时，耳边的嗡鸣声，激昂的肾上腺素，还有灼热的义体就会一同冷却下来，昏沉的大脑会向她疲惫酸痛的腰腿发出指令，驱使她下楼回到自己的破房间好好补个觉。

然而从两年前开始，她的这一套计划就开始被打乱了。

嘴边的半支烟被轻轻拿走，她头也不抬地勾起嘴角“怎么不睡觉？”

“你后背有根弹簧塌了。”打扰她的人并不回答问题，只是靠在沙发的扶手边，眯着眼睛把烟叼进口中吞云吐雾，高级的歧路司眼睛在黯淡的夜幕中闪烁着幽幽的蓝光。

“哦？我说我怎么有点直不起腰呢…”Natasha伸展了一下身体，果然听到了背后不和谐的声响，她盘起一条腿搭在沙发上，正对着她满身高科技义体的女朋友“再扫扫看，还有哪里有问题？”

“Emmm…”Elizabeth歪着头，认真地将她从头到脚打量了一番“问题多得数不清，也许你真该约个时间去义体医生那里好好检查一下了。”

“你这眼睛真的不错啊，过段时间我也去换一双…”

“不许，”Elizabeth摇摇头，把燃尽的烟蒂丢到脚边踩灭，接着双手捧着Natasha的脸，稍微用力把她带进了自己怀里“我的Nat有世界上最漂亮的眼睛，所以不许换。”

“嘶…宝贝，你知道你的手也是被加固过的吧？”差点被对方把脑袋拔下来的Natasha趴在Elizabeth饱满的胸口疼得呲牙咧嘴，手中的酒瓶子因为她的动作而倾斜过来，剩下的半瓶酒就那样洒到了地上。

Natasha有些可惜地叹了口气，小心地把酒瓶放到沙发的侧边“好吧，听你的，你说不换就不换。”

“嗯～我就喜欢你乖乖听话的样子。”Elizabeth让她平躺在自己的大腿上，手指亲昵地揉了揉她的脸颊，接着拉起她的手玩弄起来。

Natasha闭上眼睛，任由她附着人造皮肤的手在自己的指尖揉捏，紧贴在她耳边的小腹中驱动运转时发出的声响让她有些昏昏欲睡。

看着Natasha疲惫的样子，Elizabeth把她的手轻轻放回她的胸前，然后轻柔地为她拨开挂在鼻梁上的乱发，指腹蹭了蹭她饱满的下唇。

怀里的人不堪其扰地翻了个身，把脸藏进她的小腹，双手环在胸口，整个人像是婴儿一样毫无防备地缩在那，嘴里还发出舒适的呜咽。

一抹微笑在Elizabeth的唇边绽开，她顺手将搭在沙发靠背上的毛毯拉了下来为她盖好，拇指不停地描摹着Natasha露在外面的耳朵。一股比洒在地面的烈酒还要浓郁的爱意从她的心脏蔓延出来，透过她包覆合金的骨骼，遍布了全身。

“唔！”

大脑像是突然被一道电流击中，伴随着撕裂般的疼痛，她看到了一段模糊的记忆。她看见自己穿着雪白的西服套装笔挺地站着，一排排泛着惨淡白光的电脑屏幕在她身边闪烁。

画面模糊了一下，转向了另一个画面，她看见自己平静地躺在手术台上，白炽灯的光亮刺痛了她的眼睛，电流顺着链接在太阳穴上的电缆不断传输，又带走了些什么，一个身材高大的男人站在不远处凝望着她

「Natasha Romanoff…你会爱上她，伤害她，最后毁了她。」

“什么…”Elizabeth痛苦地按住额头，一股腥甜涌上了她的喉头和鼻腔。

「是，先生，我很荣幸……」她看到自己平静的脸上划开的冷漠微笑，那不是她……

身下的平台开始运转，将她送进了一台巨大的机器，刺目的灯光被遮挡在外面，画面彻底黑了下来。

“啊！”刺痛像是无数铁钉在同时贯穿她的大脑，痛，却又真实，Elizabeth睁大了眼睛，歧路司故障了一般被红光占满，接着闪烁了两下恢复成了重启时的橙色灯光。

“Lizzie？”意识到了Elizabeth的异常，Natasha迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。

“不要…不要…”她从来没有像这样脆弱，那双漂亮的植入体眼睛空洞地看着远方，泪痕滑过她脸上精致的接线处滚落，她摇着头，十指无措地插进发间“那不是我！那不是…”

“Lizzie！”Natasha瞬间清醒过来，她连忙坐起身，握住Elizabeth几乎要把自己头皮撕扯下来的双手“你还好吗？发生什么事了？”

“不！”Elizabeth奋力挣扎着，双手猛地推开了她，强化后坚固的义体将Natasha轻易地推翻在地，力道还不小。

Natasha只觉得自己的手肘几乎要被水泥地面撞碎，她吃痛地呻吟着，眼睛却直直地望着跪倒在地的Elizabeth，她整个人被笼罩在绝望的阴影下，像一只被遗弃的动物，脆弱无助地缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖。

也许是被Natasha的痛呼声唤回了理智，Elizabeth抬起头来望向她，迷茫的眼神瞬间被懊恼取代“Nat…天呐…对不起…对不起…”

Elizabeth踉跄着爬了过来，冲Natasha伸出的手在半空中停顿了一下，转而轻轻盖上她的膝盖“…很抱歉…我…”

“你还好吗？”Natasha费力地撑起身子，抓着她的手把她带进了怀里，因为钝痛而抬不起来的胳膊无力地环在她的肩头“没事的…告诉我你怎么了？”

“我…我不知道…对不起…”Elizabeth把脸埋在她的颈窝，双手缓缓抬起来穿过她的肋下，小心翼翼地在她的背后交叠“我不想伤害你的…Nat…”

“我没事的，你怎么会伤害我呢？”Natasha揉了揉她脑后柔软的发丝，侧过头吻去她脸颊上的泪痕“是义体和身体的排斥反应吗？”

“也许是吧…”Elizabeth在她耳边叹息着，闭着眼感受着她温柔的碰触，脑海中却不停闪过刚刚那个一脸冷漠的自己。

“不要胡思乱想了，”Natasha托起她的脸，为她整理着头顶凌乱的长发“我们回家吧。”

“抱歉…本来想让你好好休息一下的…”Elizabeth摇了摇头，扶着Natasha站了起来“你确定你没事吗？刚刚…”

她小心翼翼地检查着Natasha的身体，毕竟她手臂植入的义体可以轻易地击碎一堵砖墙…

“不要一直道歉了Lizzie，我没事的，倒是你，还有哪里不舒服吗？”Natasha揉了揉痛到发麻的手肘，用力挥舞了两下“你看，我没事。”

“那就好…我们回去吧…”Elizabeth松了口气，握住了她痛到还在颤抖的手掌“回家去。”

*

Natasha醒来的时候天色刚蒙蒙亮，窗外下着绵绵的雨，拍打在窗户上发出窸窸窣窣的声响。

Elizabeth整个人缩在被子里，看上去睡得并不踏实，Natasha探过身子在她覆着薄汗的额头上落下一个吻，接着转过头下了床。

手臂隐隐传来一阵钝痛，Natasha无奈地笑笑，手掌抚过那片被水泥地面磨得翻起皮的淤青，抬腿走到岛台边为自己倒了一杯柠檬水。

“Nat…”属于Elizabeth的柔软声调带着鼻音在身后响起。

“嗯？”Natasha咽下口中冰凉的水，轻声应着转过头来。

没有回答，Natasha挑挑眉，放下杯子走了过去，Elizabeth依然缩在绒被里，她像是做了什么梦，眼睛包裹在薄薄的眼睑下转动，带动着长长的睫毛轻轻颤抖。

Natasha轻笑着，小心地回到床上，然而这一系列动作还是让对方醒了过来。

“…嘿…”垂在肩头的金发随着她的动作滑落到胸口“My Princess…”

“早安～”Natasha微笑着凑过去和她交换了一个吻，顺势钻回了被窝里。

Elizabeth环在胸前的手一碰到她便舒展开来，把她一把揽进了怀里，毛绒绒的脑袋在她的颈窝蹭了两下“怎么起来这么早？”

“只是喝点水而已…”Natasha闭着眼亲吻着她的头顶，手指在她的发间缠绕“唔…有人不乖了…”

胸口传来一阵阵酥麻，Natasha歪着头，将自己凑了上去。Elizabeth隔着她薄薄的工字背心舔吮着她渐渐变得饱满的乳尖，搭在她腰间的手也不老实地向下滑去。

还没睡醒的腺体被轻轻按住揉捏，一阵满足的低吟从喉间被挤压上来，Natasha难耐地拉开了被子，那个在她腿间作祟的Omega抬起头用湿漉漉的眼神望着她，柔软的唇瓣隔着薄薄的布料在她的腺体上轻轻厮磨，牙齿与舌尖交替着纠缠，直到涎液将那里彻底打湿。

Natasha兴奋地冲着她张开腿，好像自己才是那个被艹的Omega。指节分明的手微微用力按进她仿佛液态黄金般的长发，感受发丝在她的指缝中滑过，带来的轻微酥麻感带动起了她的热情。

泽泽的水声回荡在耳际，Natasha只觉得自己大腿内侧的肌肤几乎要被捏爆，然而她却顾不上这些，被Elizabeth包裹在口中的感觉让她想要尖叫，虽然曾经有过数不清的Omega为她做过这件事，但Elizabeth终究是不一样的，可以这样说，她在她的爱抚下充满了安全感。

“唔…”Natasha感觉自己的呼吸变得颤抖，腺体的脉动也清晰地传递上来，即将破体而出的冲动让她的理智隐隐地有些涣散，然而那个含着她不肯松口的Omega却在此刻加重了力道。

Natasha的身体像是被一道电流击中，浑身的肌肉僵住的同时难以抑制地颤抖起来，眼前也赫然变得空白。

她虚弱得仿佛一只幼兽般濒临崩溃的低吟显然取悦了埋在她身下的人。

Elizabeth含着她艰难地吞咽着，口鼻中发出享受似的轻哼，那双有力的手穿过Natasha身体与床垫间的缝隙，揉捏着她还在颤抖着收紧的臀瓣。

在发丝间纠缠的双手无力地滑落下来，Elizabeth松开她抬起头来，唇边和腺体的顶端拉开一道淫糜的丝线。

“good girl…”充满占有欲的声音迫使Natasha睁开疲惫的眼睑，她嘴边勾起一抹微笑，接着伸出双手向对方索要一个拥抱。

Elizabeth凑过去回应她的热情，贴合在她小腹上的腿心轻轻磨蹭，细软的呻吟带着热气洒在Natasha的耳畔“天呐…我真的好爱你…”

Natasha躲在她的颈窝里露出一个害羞的微笑，随即又飞快地收敛起来，贴在她腰侧的双手在那完美的曲线上滑动起来。

“Nat…我的Nat…”Elizabeth微微抬起身子，胸前兴奋到微微上翘的乳尖在她的唇边蹭了蹭，眼底的期待迫使着Natasha一口将她含住，带着喜悦的轻喘立刻从头顶传来。

发烫的腿心在Natasha的小腹上留下一片片湿痕，发着颤的诱人呻吟声让已经发泄过一次的腺体再次抖动着贴上了Elizabeth的臀缝。

“让我来…”Natasha从她胸口的丰满中抬起头来，单手环过她的腰间，带着她坐起身来。

后背贴上被撩到一边的绒被上，视线被那头热情的红发所占据，腿间的湿润被温和地包裹吮吸，Elizabeth仰起头放声呻吟着，毫不掩饰她的愉悦，这也是Natasha最爱她的一点，这女人在床上的时候太他妈的辣了。

相比于平时的粗暴，今天的Natasha可以说是极尽温柔。『可能是昨天晚上吓到她了吧…』Elizabeth歪着头看着那团火焰在自己的身下攒动，快感随着对方的起伏不断地传递到她的大脑，过热的植入体让她的皮肤都有些泛红。

“嗯…Nat…”Elizabeth咬住自己的指节，大腿内侧的肌肉开始不规则地颤抖起来，几乎过载的热度让她的大脑混乱起来，一些乱七八糟的画面再次涌现出来。

「一切都是为了公司…」

「我们不能容忍这样的反叛者继续煽动大众的情绪…」

「你是最完美的候选人，你的付出会得到回报的。」

「冷酷的女人…真不知道上面怎么会选她去…」

「别这样说，她可是一条忠心耿耿的狗…」

「这个任务只有她能完成…因为她根本没有心…」

「我会完成这个任务，而且…」她转过身，脸上像是凝结了一层霜「我还挺想看看她绝望的样子的，想想就很有趣，不是吗？」

“我…”游走的理智重新回到了大脑，还有那些对她来说有些过于真实的画面，她好像回忆起了什么很重要的事情，可此刻她只想把那些东西全部忘掉。

Elizabeth只觉得体内滚烫的植入体几乎从内部将她彻底燃烧，她的义眼显然是又出了故障，在经过一小段时间的黑暗之后，她看到了Natasha关切的脸。

“我…没事…”Elizabeth抱歉地冲她扯开了嘴角，接着侧过身去抱住了自己。

“你不像没事的样子…”Natasha摸了摸她汗湿的脸，眉头皱在一起“到底怎么了？Lizzie…”

“冷…”Elizabeth缩紧身体，扯过被Natasha的手掌压在下面的薄被将自己裹了起来，过载后迅速冷却的植入体让她的体温骤降，不一会，她便控制不住地发起抖来“可能是义体故障了吧…我最近总是…”

Natasha隔着被子把她抱进怀里，静静地听她的下文。

“…很抱歉…Nat…”Elizabeth咬紧了下唇，她的呼吸有些急促，脸向被子里埋了进去。

“够了，Lizzie…如果你有什么事就告诉我，我不喜欢猜谜语…”Natasha有些不耐烦地捏着她的下巴迫使她抬起头来，在看到她几乎破碎的表情后不由自主地把剩下的话咽回了肚子里。

『Natasha…你真的很擅长搞砸自己和别人的关系…』

她的心懊恼得发酸，紧绷的脸也有些松动下来。

Elizabeth仰头看着她，一如她们刚见面时的样子，只是那双眼中的光彩已经消失不见，取而代之的是哀伤，迷茫，还有一点点的委屈。

水雾逐渐弥漫上来，Natasha叹了口气，还是放过了她。

“谢谢你…”Elizabeth小心翼翼地凑到她肩头，带着鼻音的哭腔击散了Natasha的恼怒，然而那个位置立刻被一股浓浓的歉意所替代。

Natasha没有说话，只是收紧了手臂。

“我爱你，Nat…”Elizabeth小声说着。

“我知道…我也爱你…Lizzie…”

“我不会伤害你的…我不要伤害你…”Elizabeth像是要证明什么似地抬头在她的唇边印上一个吻，接着起身坐在了她的腺体上“要我…”

她完美地笑着，极尽所能地讨好着年轻的Alpha，装载了高级义体的脊椎带动着她纤细的腰肢灵巧地跃动，而这些还不够，她扳着Natasha的脸献上一个吻，热切又绝望。

交织在一起的欲望产生的火热共鸣让Natasha立刻投入其中，Elizabeth双目紧闭，笑着迎合她的吻，然而在眼睑张开的缝隙中，那些隐藏不住的酸涩液体还是溢了出来。

“Nat…我爱你…”

她不厌其烦地说着，像是要把这句话印在灵魂里。

「我觉得我爱上你了，Ms.Romanoff」

「呵…我可不敢相信拥有一身顶尖植入体的女人会懂得爱别人…」

「再怎么义体化，心都是肉做的啊…它就是爱上了，我能怎么办？」

「hhh…我不相信你…」

「试试看？敢不敢？」

「…试试就试试～」

等到飘忽的意识重新回归，Natasha疲惫地转过身来，然而那亮眼的金色却就那样消失不见了。

*  
2077.恶土.

“然后她就人间蒸发了？”

Wanda坐在车前盖上，手中还握着一支快要融化了的草莓冰棒，恶土的荒野广袤无垠，就连阳光都要比城市里的要热上几度。

“嗯哼…是啊…”Natasha坐在她身旁望着殷红的夕阳，回过头看到她嘴唇被色素染上的红色湿痕勾了勾嘴角“赶紧吃，别滴到车上，一会还要还给客户的。”

“所以是因为她的义体故障了吗？”Wanda吸吮着冰棒上快要滴落的果汁，清澈的绿色大眼睛在晚霞的照耀下泛着水光。

“大概吧…”Natasha别过头去，笑容逐渐消失在了嘴角，就在她想要再说些什么的时候，一股土腥味突然冲进了她的口鼻，她猛地抬起头“艹，你闻到了吗？”

“嗯？卧槽！Nat你看那边！”Wanda瞪大了眼睛，剩下的半截草莓冰棒也被她丢进了一旁的枯草丛里。

Natasha顺着她指的方向回过头去，接着忍不住挑起眉“Wow～这场面真是够难得啊～”

远处漫天的黄沙被飓风席卷着，排山倒海般向她们的方向飞来，俨然一副末世景象。

Wanda早已钻回车里把油门踩到了底“我记得不远处有个废弃小屋来着！希望我们能赶在被这玩意扯碎之前赶到那！”

“放轻松，都像你这么激动，流浪者们都不活了吗？”电子幽灵闪烁着坐到了副驾驶上“你知道他们管这玩意叫什么吗？”

“别跟我说话，我要专心开车！”

“‘哈大波’哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

“去你的，Natasha！”


End file.
